Talk:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
Someone needs to finish the synopoisis. Yeah, someone really should... 67.81.170.159 23:34, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Sirius's Death In the movie Bellatrix killed Sirius with the killing curse!!!! But in the book it doesn't say the actual spell!!!!! He shouldn't have died by the killing curse in the movie because it takes away from the affect of the veil. If he was killed by that curse it wouldn't have mattered whether or not he'd fallen into the veil, he'd be dead all the same! Anyways, the movie was way too different from the book. They removed too much. Rose W96 04:41, 3 June 2008 (UTC)Rose W96 It wasn't the killing curse that Bellatrix shot at Sirius Black. The spell she shot at him was red, but Avada Kedavra is green. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 24.253.95.245 (talk • ) }| }|}}. Left Out Quidditch Ban This synopsis is missing a very important part of the book. During a game of Quidditch, Harry Shoved a snitch down Malfoy's throat, which resulted in harry receiving a lifetime ban of playing Quidditch from umbridge. :The synopsis is on the brief side. You're welcome to add more detail if you think something's too important to be left out. :) ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 20:51, 2 July 2009 (UTC) : :I've finished that chapter and Harry didn't do that! [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 15:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) On page 198,the book mentions a horse like creature that only certain people can see. This creature is said to be thestral. A thestral is a creature that only people who have seen death can see them. The book recalls that Harry can see the thestrals because he witnessed the death oh Cedric Diggory die in the Triwizard Tournament the past year. Harry should have been able to see the thestrals in years past because he saw both his parents die. Although he was very young and probably did not realize that they were dead, he did see the scene when a dementor attacked him two years earlier. The dementor showed Harry the worst thing that happened to him, the death of his parents. I agree, he should have been able to see the thestrals before because he saw his mom die. However, he had already been rushed upstairs by his mom before Voldemort killed his dad. And also, the dementors didn't show Harry the death of his parents, he only heard it. Behind the Scenes / Errors The last item in this section states "When arriving at Privet Drive, Kinglsey Shacklebolt says, "You see what I mean Remus, he looks exactly like James." Lupin would have already known that, having met Harry 2 years beforehand." What is the source for this? I have the original U.S. edition and it reads as follows-- "'Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus,' said a bald black wizard standing farthest back; he had a deep, slow voice and wore a single gold hoop in his ear. 'He looks exactly like James.'" George B. (talk) 22:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) "Happiest he had been in fourteen years" Err... just to note, in the summary of the last edit I just undid (claiming that it had been fifteen years since the last time Voldemort had been as Happy as he was the Death Eaters broke out, rather than fourteen), I said it wouldn't be fifteen years until October 1995, but I meant it wouldn't be fifteen years until October 1996. Either way, amounts to the same thing-- "fourteen years" is not an error. --Emmy (★) 20:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Thestrals If Ron, Hermione and Ginny cannot see the Thestrals when they are first arriving at Hogwarts at the start of the book, how are they able to fly to the Ministry on them? 19:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC) *They can't see Thestrals. Harry, Neville and Luna (who can) help them onto their Thestrals and Ron, Hermione and Ginny manage as best they can. [[User:*Ginny*|'Luna Lovegood']][[User talk:*Ginny*|'"All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream ..."']] 05:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Working on synopsis hi, i'm working on the plot of this book. I'll split it into chapters and add the chapter art pictures. =) Arayam Rosa 17:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Anybody knows a better description for the Chapter 22 picture? I think it is the potion to heal Mr. Weasley from the snake bites. But I'm not sure. Arayam Rosa 21:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :On the part of the synopsis, due to the dividing, rewrites are going to be needed to split this off from the other chapters and that I also am adding some additional good bits that were never used before due to a different type of summary being used before. -Adv193 21:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Good, I think the article is better and more complete this way =] Arayam Rosa 21:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix - Minor Book Info Errors book 5 chapter 2: Key: letter - who from - gist of what is in the letter letter 1 - ministry of magic - expeled from Hogwarts and the destruction of Harry's wand; letter 2 - arthur weasly - Dumbledore knows and is trying to change the ministries mind; letter 3 - ministry of magic - telling of the change and Harry's hearing; letter 4 - Sirius Black - telling Harry to stay; letter 5 - ?? (howler) - "Remember my last, Petunia." every letter but the fourth one from Sirius is the same as what is said in the page of this book. 21:29, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Jesseca King :I have no idea at all what it is you're trying to get at here. ProfessorTofty (talk) 22:11, February 21, 2013 (UTC)